Vampire Knight 2
by CandyCane161412
Summary: This is Chapter 2 of my first story so please check it out.
Author's note: So I will be updating pretty close this one might be a day or so after the first one. I am sorry if anyone hates this… I do wish I was a better writer and speller so I could use better words but let's give this a try.

Disclaimer- don't own Vampire Knight

Chapter 2

Yuuki's existence was now known to all vampires. Haruka was dead serious if anyone tried to hurt his family. Yuuki's parents decided that she was going to hang out with other vampires. She was going to hang out with William Cavendish a young pureblood about the same age.

Ichiou's house

"I want you to have Yuuki and William to start to "like" each other" Ichiou demanded, hands slammed down and the yelling of Haruka's voice "SHE JUST LOST KANAME and you want to have her go with a new vampire to betroth her?!" Ichiou was now terrified of the very angry pureblood that was known for his strength.

In William's car 10 days away

"I have to betroth Yuuki-sama?" In a very confused/terrified voice belonging to William. "Yes" replied William mother, "Will dear, her Kaname has died and if she does not move on then she will never want to marry so you have to comfort her, make her laugh." _Oh goodness this will be hard Will hummed to himself, hmmm maybe we can paint_.

2 more days till Will came

Her eyes turned crimson red and faced her father crying "what is happening?" "You need blood now." He replied calmly trying not to spook her "here drink some of my blood" Yuuki hustiated then the thirst was controlling her sinking her fangs in the creamy skin of his hand not daring to try his neck. A vision came when drinking his blood of when Rido, Haruka, and Juuri playing outside both Haruka and Rido trying to impress Juuri… "what a nice memory" Yuuki giggled and smiled at her father "too bad that is not now."

Art room

"What do you want to paint?" Will's voice still nervous "I want to paint that pot over there" Yuuki in a cheerful voice "oh It is really pretty I am sure you will do great" Will smiled when Yuuki finished she turned around and accidentally slammed the painting into Will's face not knowing he was right behind her. Yuuki looked shocked and in a very apologetic voice say "Oh I am so sorry" "It's fine" Will smile to trying to make Yuuki stop looking so innocent. She had her paint brush in her hand and twirled around and painted his FACE! Yuuki screeched. "Oh my god I am so so so so sorry" Yuuki pause, "again…" "Oh my lady I don't think I should be the only one being painted on" William said in a stern voice but he was resisting the revenge to paint on her. Yuuki Giggled and painted on his nose, he say " because that was not an accident I am going to paint on you" then picked up his paintbrush and when he did she ran away from him giggling.

When the parents of the two purebloods entered the art room they gasped at the sight of their children covered in paint in their hair, their clothes. Both their faces froze seeing their parents come in and seeing an unseemly display of paint everywhere.

"Um… What happened here Yuuki? William?" Both parents demanded "um… Well you see it was my fault I was going to show him my painting and he was behind me so it painted his face then we did the whole sorry thing, then I twirled around with my paintbrush in my hand and painted his face…" Pausing for a split second ,but now it was William's turn "Then she paint on my nose to prove a point and I painted back." "Very well I hope it doesn't happen again now go clean yourselves up" Haruka say still bewilder that two very responsible purebloods would do this.

Yuuki's bedroom

"Yuuki? It's Will." nothing… "I can sense you in there" nothing Will walk in and sat on the bed and patted the lump "go away" say a very grumpy tone entered the conversation. Will hesitated then had the confidence to say two words "drink blood" Yuuki's head darted up and cried "what?" Will say more words this time "drink my blood...go ahead as much as you need to calm down" she sat up and leaned her head to Will but instead of drinking kissing him right on the lips and pulled back and whisper "not yet I don't want to see your memories."

Final chaper note: so I think it's going well but any suggestions will be wanted and needed or I might lose hope in this story.


End file.
